


Snapshot

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire fic is comprised of short conversations (PMing) between Bellamy and Clarke over a period of many months. Just a funny little piece I decided to do. I am sitting on a whole pile of Bellarke fic but I'm not sure I'm ready to risk my ego by posting them lol this piece is basically all dialogue so it felt safe enough. I hope you enjoy, if you don't, lie to me maybe? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeminiRhian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRhian/gifts).



Clarke Griffin

Are you sacrificing chickens in there? What the hell did you bring home?

 

Bellamy Blake

Did you seriously just Facebook message me when I have a girl over, Princess?

 

Clarke Griffin

Did you seriously just answer me while you have a girl over, Bellamy?

 

Bellamy Blake

Good point. Ttyl!

 

Clarke Griffin

The tell-tale angry heel clicks and door slam inform me of weekly-tail’s departure. Now can you tell me wtf was going on in there?

 

Bellamy Blake

Are you asking me for details, Clarke?

 

Clarke Griffin

Just want to be sure no animals were harmed in the making of your subpar porn.

 

Bellamy Blake

LOL. I’d be happy to demonstrate my skills for you.

 

Clarke Griffin

Maybe later ;) Now tell me. What the actual fuck were those sounds??

 

Bellamy Blake

Her giggling, I think. Bit of a snorting problem.

 

Clarke Griffin

We need to sound proof your bedroom, Blake. How’s a girl supposed to study with you producing a pornographic version of Animal Farm in there?

 

Bellamy Blake

That sounds terrifying.

 

Clarke Griffin

It sure did.

 

Bellamy Blake

Lol, you want to meet in the living room in 5? We could converse like normal humans. Watch Troy. You love Troy.

 

Clarke Griffin

Boring, lol.  
But yes.  
Make popcorn.  
Also <3 cuz I know Troy makes you mad.

 

Bellamy Blake

<3 because you’ll let me bitch about why Troy makes me mad.

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake

Princess? You there?

 

Clarke Griffin

Yeah, Bell, I’m here

 

Bellamy Blake

You want to talk about it?

 

Clarke Griffin

Not much to talk about. Finn’s scum. Kind of hate him a little right now. Raven’s awesome! Wtf was he cheating on her for??

 

Bellamy Blake

You’re awesome too, Clarke

 

Clarke Griffin

True, lol. Thanks :) 

 

Bellamy Blake

Also you should know…I broke his nose. <3 don’t be mad?

 

Clarke Griffin

You’re the best friend ever.  
Tell me he cried?

 

Bellamy Blake

Whined like a bitch, lol.

 

Clarke Griffin

You sure know how to cheer a girl up, Blake :D

 

Bellamy Blake

Big brother training pays off again. Which is also why I expect you in the living room in 5, princess. I stopped at the store on the way home. 6 flavors of ice cream. Be there or the strawberry is all mine.

 

Clarke Griffin

Omg, Bell, marry me.

 

Bellamy Blake

You only like me for my ice cream.

 

Clarke Griffin

And your right hook! <3 Coming, save me some!

 

 

 

Clarke Griffin

Bell.  
Bellamy.  
Bellamy Blake!  
OMG, BELL, ANSWER ME!

 

Bellamy Blake

Geez, princess, what?

 

Clarke Griffin

I think the pizza guy is at the door.

 

Bellamy Blake

Pizza’s on the counter. Why couldn’t you get it?

 

Clarke Griffin

Couldn’t find my pants…

 

Bellamy Blake

It’s two in the afternoon, why aren’t you wearing pants?

 

Clarke Griffin

…omg, really, Bell?

 

Bellamy Blake

What, seriously? What kind of lame date did you bring home? I’ve been here the entire day, I didn’t hear a sound!

 

Clarke Griffin

Just because it was quiet doesn’t mean it wasn’t nice.

 

Bellamy Blake

Nice is not the word you should be using for sex, princess

 

Clarke Griffin

Lol, that may be true. Gtg, ttyl, Bell. The lame date is getting bugged I’m PMing someone else like ten minutes after sex, guess it’s insulting

 

Bellamy Blake

I’ll listen for the tell-tale heel clicks and door slam ;)

 

Clarke Griffin

At least then you’d hear something! Lol :D

 

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake

You definitely just got me dumped, Griffin, lol

 

Clarke Griffin

Omg O.O What did I do??

 

Bellamy Blake

I was on thin ice already having a female roommate then she caught sight of my phone background. When she asked about it, Octavia goes (and I fucking quote) “Oh that’s Bell’s wifey, Clarke”

 

Clarke Griffin

Oh shit.

O, no…

What’s the picture?

 

Bellamy Blake

My birthday party last year…

 

Clarke Griffin

Bell, did you seriously put a picture of us cuddled up with giant margaritas as your BG? And then go out on a date with it?!

 

Bellamy Blake

Do you change your background before dates?

 

Clarke Griffin

To be fair, I’m not on your lap in my BG lol. :D TBH, if someone doesn’t get you’re my bestie, then we can’t date

 

Bellamy Blake

Excuse you? Finn and Lexa both HATED me!

 

Clarke Griffin

Lol and it was a constant source of strife in both of those relationships. But they couldn’t ask me to choose, they’d have lost.

 

Bellamy Blake

Aww, you love me <3

 

Clarke Griffin

Of course I love you, asshole. Now get in here, I’m making margaritas :D

 

 

 

 

Clarke Griffin

Bell, is this cat ours? Because he’s adorable and I am fully prepared to steal him.

 

Bellamy Blake

Happy birthday, princess :) 

 

Clarke Griffin

OMG YOU’RE THE BEST <3 <3 :D

 

Bellamy Blake

Lol, you’re welcome. I’ve been calling him Caesar, but you can change it

 

Clarke Griffin

Nope, Caesar fits. But we better watch his back, if any ambitious neighborhood cats stab my birthday present to death, I’ll be so mad

 

Bellamy Blake

LOL. I’ll make sure to keep an extra close eye out around March.

 

Clarke Griffin

Btw, Bell, I got myself a birthday present I think you might like. Come see?

 

Bellamy Blake

O.O Coming!

 

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake

Clarke, you’re late. I look like an ass at dinner with myself.

 

Clarke Griffin

Chill, Blake, I couldn’t find my other heel. Which I’m going to say is your fault.

 

Bellamy Blake

Oh no, princess, you kicking your heels off in my room is on you. I’d have been perfectly happy with you keeping them on ;)

 

Clarke Griffin

Kinky <3 I’m on my way, don’t eat without me!

 

Bellamy Blake

Wouldn’t dream of it <3

 

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake

Princess, you better get home soon. If you recall, my mother-in-law hates me.

 

Clarke Griffin

She doesn’t hate you. She just hates every decision I’ve ever made for myself lol

 

Bellamy Blake

Yeah, that makes me feel so much better -_-

Babe, seriously, Abby is staring at the tea I made her like it’s probably got poison in it.

 

Clarke Griffin

Lol, I’ll be there in 5, Bell.

 

Bellamy Blake

You better be, Clarke, because I’m pretty sure she just spotted the pregnancy test in the garbage and I am fearing for my life.


End file.
